Computer users increasingly share data through storage systems hosted by service providers on computer networks such as the internet. Service providers, however, are wary that users may share content that is objectionable. There are a variety of ways in which service providers can detect objectionable content. However, even if such content can be identified, the question that remains is what to do about it.